The 111th Hunger Games!
by TheMonsterWithinMe
Summary: This is a submit-a-tribute story! I will update as often as I can! But only if you submitt a tribute! Tribute form inside! Come check it out! You know you want to! Rated T for violence and a little romance!  *Closed*
1. Tribute Form

**A/N: Okay, sooo, This is my first Hunger Games submitt-a-tribute story! I am very exicted to try and do this. I'm sorry if you don't like it, so please don't leave flames! If you want to make a tribute for my story please use this tribute form and not a different one. I will NOT exept ones with a different form. Tribute form:**

Name:

Age:

District:

Male/Female-

Personality:

Appearance:

Token:

Volunteered or Chosen:

Family/Friends:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapon choice:

Reaping Clothes:

Romance or Alliances':

OPTIONAL:

Song that best describes them:

Escort, Mentor, Stylist:

Interview Angle:

**How to Sponsor**

Once the reapings are done you may choose to sponsor a certain tribute. ( You can wait as long as you want but at least see all the tributes before you decide.) To sponsor simply PM me or review me saying which tribute you would like to sponsor. You can sponsor 1 tribute but not any of your own! Thanks :)

**Cost of Items**

_**3 points - **__small items such as bread, small first aid kit, rope, or other basics ect..._

_**6 points**_** - **medium items such as medium first aid kit, small weapons, water or other tools ect...

_**10 points **_**- **large items such as large first aid kit, spears, axes, bow and arrow, a meal, more specific medical stuff  
(stitches, illness, or braces), or a tent ect...

**How to Get Sponsor Points**

You can get points by answering questions I leave at the bottom of certain chapters. I'll try my best to put one at the end of each chapter but I cant guarentee anything. When you answer dont say somthing lame like "I dont know." or "yes." Thats dumb. Sometimes I'll give extra point to the best answer in my opinion!

**A/N: Which tribute will win! Sumitt a tribute and see if it's yours! **


	2. Final Tribute list!

YAYZ! I have all my tributes! I want to get district 1 and 2 reapings up by friday but I can't make any promises! Thanks to everyone who submitted a tribute! And sorry to those of you who I couldn't put in! Please keep checking in to see if I updated! -KimmyIsCrazy :)

District List

District 1:

Girl-Fleur Gallant

Boy-Sondri Gamarr

District 2:

Girl-Tara Green Flowers

Boy-Roy O'Dare

District 3:

Girl-Kieri Chatan

Boy-Aaron Holmes

District 4:

Girl-Celeste Adonia

Boy-Dimitri Picolo

District 5:

Girl-Nan Weatherall

Boy-Darron Cole

District 6:

Girl-Apolla Harmony Darsky  
Boy-Alec Chutney

District 7:

Girl-Meaghan Oake

Boy-Andy Do

District 8:

Girl-Caroline Angel

Boy-Orlando Broom

District 9:

Girl-Felicia Riley

Boy-Evander Nalim

District 10:

Girl-Mare Warren

Boy-Kyo Wakimya

District 11:

Girl-Andi Blain

Boy-Daryl Rivers

District 12:

Girl-Amaya Stoneworth

Boy- Christopher Bubblebee


	3. Author's Note

I'm very sorry that I haven't updated! It's just that I have school and if I don't have school, I'm at the library doing homework. Also I just can't get in the Hunger Games mood. When I started it I wanted to get writing but it's been like 2 months and I really want to write a HP fanfic. So I'm puttign this story on hold. I'm super duper sorry! I'll come back to it in maybe a month or so. Let's just say in the first few months of 2011. I'm super sorry! Don't be mad!

-KimmyIsCrazy


	4. Author's Note! Yay!

I would like all of you who have bothered to read this, I am starting this story up again! I am super sorry for stoping it in the first place but I hope you all still feel like reading it! :D Anyways, The first actual chapter should be up next week sometime. So may the odds be ever in your favor! Happy Hunger Games! (Oh, Effie).

~MoonyIsWicked


	5. District 1 Fleur Gallant Reaping

**A/N: I know it's short and I'm sure there are errors. I wrote this quickly because don't we all want to get to the exciting part of the games? I know I do. So I'm sorry about the shortness and errors. I will be putting Sondri Gamarr reaping up soon. I am starting that right away. I promise it will get better as it goes on. I hope you enjoy what's here. :) ~MoonyIsWicked**

District 1-Fleur Gallant-Reaping

My mother was the first to wake up. I soon found that out when I woke up and smelled baccon. I stretched and looked over to the bed next to mine. Scarlett was curled up in a ball, cradling her pillow. I could see a little drowl coming out of her mouth. "Scarlett, Wake up. Today is the day, I am getting into that Hunger Games." She growned but sat up none the less.

I have waited to volunteer for the Hunger Games all my life. My father wanted to make sure I was ready before I tried to get in. Now I am positive I will get in. I put on a one sided conversation with my sister while we got dressed. I was the one talking of course. I was so exicted. Scarlett wasn't because she was waiting for her turn to volunteer herself.

I put on my stunning long blue dress. It fit to my body and shimmered in the light. I look so beautiful. My shoulder length blonde hair is tucked behind my ears so you can see my big deep blue eyes. I put my sapphire stone on its chain to place it around my neck.

I practically skipped down the stairs thinking about winning the games and being famous. I bet all of the guys back here at home would fall in love with me. I sigh, sitting down at the table where my father is eatting an egg. We feast before the Reapings so our families can celebrate your family member going to the games. I grab a few peices of baccon and toast. My father tried to give me some last minute tips but I completely ignored him. I don't need any help. I'm going to do pefectly fine and WIN. That's what I plan to do.

After eating a good sized breakfest, we all walked down to town square. Everyone was starting to gather. From the looks of it mostly everyone was excited and happy. I went to the 15 year old section and found my friend, Vivienne. We hugged and started chatting about how I was going to volunteer.

Soon, very soon, our Mayor came to the stage and started reading of a speech we hear every single year. It's boring. I go off into a day dream about me winning. I only come back when Vivienne elbows me and tells me to volunteer now. I look toward the stage where a girl is starting to go up. It seems as though I missed most of the fighting. You always want to volunteer at the last minute here, in District 1. I wait. Right now! " I volunteer!" I shout. The girl turned and looked at me. She was one of the few that really didn't want to go into the games. No training. She smiled. Stepping down from the stairs she had just climbed.

I walk up the starts and greet my mentor, Nyphedora Black. She was one of our many victors. The escort smiled his very bright smile at me and I couldn't help but grin. This is going to be amazing. The escort walks to the glass bowl for the boys. She reaches and pulls out the slip of paper out. Walks back and ever so slowly looks at it and starts to speak. "The boy tribute is Evan Benward." Everyone started to fight over who gets to take his place so I slump in my chair not caring to pay attention. Eventually a boy comes up to me. I stand up and shake his hand.

"I'm Sondri Gamarr." He smiles. It's a very strange smile. As though he's planinng something. I wonder whats wrong with him? I'm deturmined to find out. This Game is going to get bloody.


End file.
